In recent years, research on various electronic devices such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), polymer light-emitting diodes (PLED), organic photovoltaics (OPV), and organic thin film transistors (OTFT) using ultrathin films of organic matter has been actively made. For these electronic devices, methods using doping materials are known as methods for improving conductivity.
For example, an organic thin film transistor using N-DMBI as a n-type doping material is disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1; an organic light-emitting diode using N-DMBI as a n-type doping material is disclosed in Patent Literature 1; and a n-type dopant precursor for doping an organic semiconductor material is disclosed in Patent Literature 2.